Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, and non-mobile computing devices. A non-volatile memory device (e.g., a flash memory device) allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory device is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery). Non-volatile memory devices typically include two-dimensional arrays of non-volatile memory cells. The memory cells within a two-dimensional array form a single layer of memory cells and may be selected via control lines in the X and Y directions. Non-volatile memory devices may also include monolithic three-dimensional memory arrays in which multiple layers of memory cells are formed above a single substrate without any intervening substrates. In recent years, non-volatile memory devices have been scaled in order to reduce cost per bit. However, as process geometries shrink, many design and process challenges are presented. These challenges include increased variability in memory cell leakage current over process, voltage, and temperature.